The convergence of portable computing devices, online and streaming music services, and seemingly ubiquitous internet access allows users to access audio content from around the world in virtually any location. In addition, wearable computing devices, such as wireless headphones and wireless earbuds, provide users with added convenience and continue to grow in popularity. As such, the consumption of audio content and the importance of audio content in the lives of users will continue to increase. Therefore, new and improved ways of communicating with users through audio content is of importance.